Twin
by Young Hero of Time
Summary: Link and Ben are both brothers, who live in the Kokiri Forest. They have a great life, lots of friends (and some enemies), but overall, a great life! But, what happens when an intruder comes in to the forest and causes trouble for the brothers? Read to find out! Review positively please! Thank you! :D Rated: T. Thanks to SquirrelsAreCrazy44 for the idea! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yay! Finally! New story! :D I'm so happy! I really get tired of writing for the same story, when you write ten billion chapters for that story... Anyway, this is an interesting idea that I got from SquirrelsAreCrazy44 a long time ago! ;) I just never got around to doing it... Thanks for this idea, bro! Well, review positively please! Thank you! _The Legend of Zelda_, _Ben Drowned_, and their characters aren't owned by me! So, don't bother asking, "Young Hero, do you like... own _LoZ_ or _Ben Drowned_?" I'll be like, "No." So, don't ask! Well, let's go!**

**Twin**

_**Prologue...**_

**Author's PoV:**

_A young Mother rushed through the fires of the Hyrulean Civil War to get to safety. Her husband was dead, she was told. The only precious things left in her life were her two little babies. She had to get them to safety! She couldn't lose them, too! _

_Everywhere she looked, there was fire! 'Where could there be a safe place for my babies?' she thought. 'The Kokiri Forest! It's the perfect place for my darlings!' So, she tried to find her way to the Kokiri Forest..._

_Carrying her two babies in her left arm, she felt around for a sign or something to show that she was near the Kokiri Forest—the Safe Haven. _(Great movie! XD)

_She couldn't find a sign, nor anything to prove her closeness to the forest. Her eyes were partway shut, because there was so much smoke in the air, it burned her eyes. She kept her two babies protected from the smoke with blankets. The Mother was coughing hard, as she tried to find the Safe Haven. _(Once again, awesome movie! XD)

_The Mother thought that all hope was lost, until she stumbled and fell. She very slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a tunnel of some sort. She crawled through the tunnel, hoping that this was the tunnel that lead to the Kokiri Forest..._

_The Mother managed to crawl onto a bridge. It was quiet. All she could hear were birds and squirrels. She could no longer hear the roaring sounds of the fire that surrounded she and her two children before. _

_The Mother was dying. She inhaled too much smoke. Plus, she was burned. 'Please... I need my babies to be helped...' she thought. _

_She was about to give up on continuing on, when she heard small footsteps on the bridge. She slowly looked up, seeing a small, green-headed girl, dressed entirely in green. The little girl gasped. "Please... Help my babies... Ben... and Link..." After those few words, the Mother slowly rested her head on the bridge and let out a long, deep breath. She was breathing no more..._

_The young girl slowly picked up the two babies in her arms. They were identical twins. "Ben and Link..." the girl said. She knew which one was which, because they had their names sewn on their clothing. The left one was Ben, and the right one was Link... "I'll take care of you..." She turned around and headed back in to the Kokiri Forest..._

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I found that to be an excellent beginning! I really like how my writing's improving! ^_^ Next chapter soon! :) Well, ciao! :D**

**See ya**_**,**_

**- Young Hero of Time**


	2. Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day

**Disclaimer: Hello. Sorry for not updating this right away, I got busy. I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_ or characters. Review positively please! Thank you! Let's go!**

**Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day...**

_**Ten Years Later...**_

**Link's PoV:**

"Ben, wake up, big brother!" I say, trying to wake up my twin.

"You know, we're the same age..." he mumbles.

"I know, but according to the Great Deku Tree, you're older than me by just a few minutes!"

"Oh, whatever..." Ben sits up in bed. "Come on, let's go see Saria,"

"Uhh... Don't you have to do something first?"

"Like what?" he asks.

"Like... wash up, use the outhouse, etc?..." I say, as if it were obvious.

"Oh, right..."

"Do you want me to wait up here for you?"

"No... It's OK... You can go down to Saria's... I'll meet you down there..."

"OK." And I leave our house...

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

"Where's Ben, Link?" Saria asks me.

"I have no idea... He should be ready by now... I'll go check on him," I say. Saria nods, and I leave her house. I head up to Ben and I's tree house, and once I climb up the ladder and get inside, I see that Ben's lying on his bed, sawing logs... "Oh, brother..." I walk up to Ben, shake him, and say, "Ben, what the heck are you doing?"

"Getting ready..."

"You were sleeping!"

"I was?"

"Yes!"

"Oh... I guess I was dreaming that I was getting ready, then..."

"Yeah, I guess so..." I say, with a smile on my face. "Come on, Saria has a special breakfast for us,"

"Coming..."

"I'll be waiting for you at Saria's house, alright?" He nods. "Good." And, once again, I leave our house...

**...**

Once I climb down the ladder, I turn around, only to see Ben and I's every-morning bully: Mido. "Morning, stupid!" Mido says, with a grin.

"Hello, Mido..." I'm used to Mido's bullying... Ben... not so much... Even though he's the big brother... Though, if Mido's bullying me, he'll put a stop to it, to protect his little brother!

I push Mido aside and continue walking to Saria's, but he follows me... "Where you going, huh? Where you going?"

I face him and shout, "It's non of your concern!"

"It is when it has to do with Saria!"

"No, it doesn't, Mido!"

"Yes, it does, fairyless! You and that dumb ol' brother of yours! You're both fairlyless, who have no business over at Saria's!"

I lose my temper and punch Mido in the face... He collapses to the ground, in agony. "If you insult my brother and I again, not only will you get punched by me, you'll be dealing with Saria, too!"

"Such big words for a loser! Why don't you and your brother just leave the forest! Outside of the forest is where you two belong!"

"Why do you have to be so mean, Mido?! We haven't done ANYTHING to you to make you bully Ben and I!"

"You two stole my girlfriend, that's what you've done!"

"Saria never liked you to begin with!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because, she's told me! She said, 'I wish Mido would stop thinking that he and I were a couple before you two came. It's really annoying...'"

"She didn't say that, and you know it!"

"I didn't make that up!"

"Yes, you did!"

"What's going on out here?!" Ben hollers down from our porch.

"It's Mido! He's being a pain in the butt again, Ben!"

Ben climbs down every other rung of the ladder and runs up to Mido. He shouts, "Leave my little brother alone! He's done nothing to you!"

"Yes, he did! You both did! You stole my girlfriend!"

"She wasn't your girlfriend to begin with, Mido! You can even ask her yourself!" Ben's right... Saria's never had an interest in Mido whatsoever... I don't know why he keeps thinking that...

"I don't need to ask her!"

"Why not? Because you're afraid that you may be wrong?" Ben asks.

"I know that I'm right!"

"Ben's right, Mido... I've never had an interest in you..." A new voice says. Ben, Mido, and I turn around, to look at the direction of the voice. "Now, how many times have we been over this, Mido? I've told you, we were just friends. I've never liked you any more than that!"

Mido grits his teeth. He starts to say something, but decides not to... Though, he shouts, "Shut up!" And he walks away...

Saria, Ben, and I are all laughing. For once, Mido was the one that got put down! Saria says to us, while still laughing, "Come on, let's go have some breakfast," And Ben, Saria, and I head for Saria's house...

_**That Night...**_

"That was great! Don't you agree, Ben?" I ask my brother, who's lying on the bed beside mine.

"What? Saria's breakfast, or us taking down Mido like that?" he asks.

I chuckle. "Both, I guess..."

Ben chuckles, too. "Yeah."

"If we could be like that everyday, Mido wouldn't bully us anymore!"

"You know, you're right! Hmm. There has to be something we can say to Mido that will make him leave us alone for good! I mean, we've said something like what we said to him today before, but it never got him to quit bullying us... Let's think about it when we're sleeping, shall we?"

"Sure, brother... What ever you say!" I roll over and say, "Goodnight."

I hear him roll over, and he says, "Goodnight." And we drift off to sleep...

**...**

_Little did the brothers know, that their life would change forever the next morning..._

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! It's awesome, how in my one story, Ben's kicking the shit out of Link and keeping him bound up and helpless, but in this story, they're brothers who love each other! XD There's some FORESHADOWING at the end of this chapter, isn't there? XD I shouted that, because on Tauberpa's _Twilight Princess_ Abridged, Rusl... it's just so damn funny! Watch it! XD Well, the next chapter and more stories soon! Toodaloo! XD**

**See ya,**

**- Young Hero of Time**


	3. Chapter 2: And Then it Happened

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_, _Ben Drowned_, or their characters. Review positively please! Thank you! Well, let's go! **

**Chapter 2: And Then it Happened...**

**Author's PoV:**

_It was a few hours before morning, and the two boys were asleep. The moon shone in through the curtains of the doorway of the small tree house. But then, the light disappeared, when a shadow appeared in the doorway. The shadow crept closer and closer over to the beds, where the twin boys were asleep. The shadow got closer and closer to Ben's bed. A sinister smile grew on the shadow's face. The shadow covered Ben, without even waking him up. And a few moments later, Ben was gone... _

_**The Next Morning...**_

**Link's PoV:**

I wake up. I sit up in bed. I look over to Ben's bed and say, "Good morning, Ben..." He's gone! Well, I'm sure I don't have to worry. I'm sure he just went to Saria's house. I get out of bed and freshen up for the day, leave my house, head to the outhouse, and then head to Saria's house. Once I get there, I see no sight of Ben. All's I see is Saria, sitting at her table, sewing. Though, I'm not sure what she's sewing... "Mornig, Saria!"

She looks up at me and says, "Morning, Link! Where's Ben?"

"I thought he was with you?"

"No... I thought he was with you?" She gets up from the table and walks over to me. She says, "Maybe he went for a walk..."

"Yeah. I hope you're right. Come on," And we leave her house...

**Ben's PoV:**

I wake up. I move my head around. Where am I? I try to sit up, only to realize that I'm chained down to a bed. It looks like I'm in a prison cell. Suddenly, I hear sinister laughing... Then, there's a dark presence beside me. Its white eyes are the only thing I can see until it comes closer... "Ha ha ha... Hello, boy. I'm so glad I finally found you,"

"What... What?" I barely ask.

"Oh, I understand... You have the right to be confused..."

"I most certainly am! Who are you?! And what do you want with me?!"

"Sh, shh, shhh... No need to shout, boy. It's all right to ask questions, but I will NOT tolerate any shouting!"

"Well, you just raised your voice..."

"Silence, boy! Or else, I won't allow any fucking talking from you at all!" He slaps me across the face! I don't react.

"Sorry..." I mumble.

"Apology accepted. Now, to answer your questions of who I am and what I want with you... You see, my name's Ganondorf, and I've always needed a sacrifice. You, my boy, are perfect for my sacrifice..."

"Sacrifice? For what?"

"To turn you evil against your brother, Link, who will soon awaken as the Hero of Time. Together, we'll take down the Hero of Time and rule the land of Hyrule!"

"No! I won't let you hurt my brother OR rule Hyrule! I won't be apart of it, either!"

"Well, I'm not forcing you to, boy; I'll hypnotize you to make you work for me,"

"My brother will save me! You won't succeed with your evil plans, Ganondorf!" Then, I'm slapped across the face, hard. I only grunt in pain.

"You better watch what you say to me, boy! I can cause you a great deal of bodily harm!"

"Go ahead! Do your worst! I'm not afraid of you!"

"Alright then... You asked for it, boy..." Ganondorf snaps his fingers, and what appears are knives in his hands... I gulp. He says, with a sinister smile on his face, "I'm going to enjoy this..."

**Link's PoV:**

We can't find Ben anywhere! We looked in the forest! We looked in the Lost Woods! We just can't find him anywhere! I'm getting worried... "Saria, what if somebody's taken him?!" I ask, with worry.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's OK. Let's go talk to the Deku Tree," Saria says. I can tell she's worried, too...

"Do you think he already knows?"

"Probably. But I'm sure he'll give us some advice or an idea of where Ben may be." So, we head to the Great Deku Tree's Meadow, to see if the wise old tree knows where my brother is...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Don't you hate when I do that? XD Well, review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen next? You'll see! ;)**

**See ya,**

**- Young Hero of Time **


	4. NOT A REAL CHAPTER: SOPA IS EVIL

**Young Hero of Time: Please take the time to read this. FanFiction is in danger! And not just FanFiction, but Deviant Art and everywhere else that have fan videos, pictures, etc...are in danger! Please, you must sign this petition! Here it is: ** petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop – sopa – 2014 / q 0Vkk0Zr** (make sure there are no spaces and make sure " :" is there)**

**If worse comes to worse, make sure to leave me your e-Mail address, so that we can still keep in touch. Thank you! Make sure to share it everywhere when you sign it!**

**(H T T P) WITH AN "S" AND A COLON. IT'S NOT SHOWING UP.**


End file.
